Office systems often use dividers, walls, and furniture to divide an open space to be used for work stations or other requirements.
Although wall panel systems are utilized in many modern offices, an increasingly prevalent problem is that of adequate cable management. Thus, practically every employee in a modern office requires a high degree of electrical, data and communications services for printers, fax machines, LAN's, telephones, intercoms, etc. The nature of any particular service can change rapidly and with the evolution of modern information technology equipment, a frequent change and/or addition to the equipment is required. All this equipment requires wiring or cabling and the amount of cabling can quite rapidly lead to confusion and cluttered arrangements.
In order to meet the above, there have been proposed a multitude of different types of assemblies and concepts. In prior art systems, some modular panels offer a cable raceway at the base of the panels and which must be shared by electrical, telephone and data cabling. It is also known to offer cable raceways at a surface height and intermediate thereof. Generally, the cable raceways in these systems are designed within the structure of the panels so that they are difficult to remove and relocate. This means that a system installed at a certain point in time must continue with the same concept if the office is to match esthetically. It becomes difficult to rearrange since the cable raceways are not modular and removable.